Hard surface cleaning compositions are used for cleaning and treating hard surfaces. Preferably, the hard surface cleaning composition is formulated to be an “all purpose” hard surface cleaning composition. That is, the hard surface cleaning composition is formulated to be suitable for cleaning as many different kinds of surfaces as possible.
For treating surfaces where high levels of hygiene is desired, such as toilets, bathrooms, and surfaces that small infants can come into contact with, it is desirable that the hard surface cleaning composition comprises an anti-bacterial agent such as a quaternary ammonium compound. However, such antimicrobial agents inhibit the cleaning efficacy of surfactants, leading to less than ideal cleaning, especially grease cleaning, and less than ideal shine. Moreover, since surfactants can result in the antimicrobial agent being “captured” within micelles, antimicrobial efficacy is typically affected by the presence of surfactants since less free antimicrobial agent is available. Moreover, since antimicrobial efficacy can be influenced by surfactant concentration, it can be challenging to formulate antimicrobial hard surface cleaning compositions which are effective during both direct (neat) application, and also when applied diluted. This is particularly the case where heavy grease is present, such as on some kitchen surfaces. As such, a need remains for a hard surface cleaning composition which provides good antimicrobial efficacy, in addition to improved grease removal and shine, both during neat and dilute application.
EP2447349 B1 relates to a thickened alkaline liquid hard surface cleaning composition comprising a surfactant system and chelant to provide cleaning and shine. WO2014070201 A1 (Clorox) discloses cationic micelles with anionic polymeric counterions compositions, methods and systems thereof. WO 2014/026859 (Henkel) relates to a liquid textile or hard surface treatment agent comprising: at least one nonionic and a cationic biocidal compound. WO2007/079022 (Dial) discloses compositions comprising benzethonium chloride as an antimicrobial agent. WO 2013/148247 (Gojo), WO 99/19438 (Stepan), and EP 1 905 819 A 1 (Kao) disclose compositions which comprise alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride, but not blends of alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride and alkyl dimethyl ethylbenzyl ammonium chloride.